Mi maldicion
by Princess Utau
Summary: Bueno esta historia es sobre Utau, ella es la hija de un diablo y un ángel, pero tiene una maldición: una doble personalidad. Su verdadero amor es el mismo único y verdadero amor tendrá que elegir entre estos dos ¿A Quién va a elegir? KUTAU y MISAHIKO
1. Secuestrada

**Princess: Hola, queridos lectores este es el segundo capítulo de ¨mi maldición¨ en este capítulo habrá un kimono que Utau usara el link para verlo está en mi pagina arriba Princess Utau**

**Utau: ¿en este capítulo conocemos a alguien?**

**Misaki: ¿Quién será nuestro verdadero amor?**

**Princesa: En este capítulo nos encontramos con Utau después de la noche de luna llena por lo que esta cadena**

**Utau, Shugo Chara, canciones o cualquier otra cosa fuera de la princesa Utau**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 1: Secuestrada**

**Kukai POV**

-Este bosque es muy grande- me queje. Me llamo Kukai y soy el príncipe de Seiyo

-Eso es a lo que vinimos Kukai kun a caminar- dijo Nagi el príncipe de otro reino

Caminamos por el bosque y llegaron a una cabaña yo estaba seguro de que solo tenía una habitación, ya que era muy pequeña. Observamos a través de la ventana y nos sorprendió lo que vimos

-Una niña-dijo Nagi

Dentro de la cabaña había una chica encadenada durmiendo. Era una muchacha hermosa con el pelo de oro, no se vio su rostro, porque su pelo se escondió. Llevaba un kimono rojo con detalles de flores rosadas y amarilla con hojas verdes y en los bordes habían pequeñas florecillas anaranjadas llevaba un lazo alrededor de la cintura de color blanco con hojas verdes, el vestido revelaba mucho porque estaba de rodillas, su cabello tenía una cinta rosada

-Ven-yo dije mientras abría la ventana y salte

-Niña despierta-dijo Nagi sacudiéndola un poco con suavidad

- Q... ¿Qué? - Susurró la niña levantando su cara

-Es hermosa-pensé yo y Nagi. Tenía un rostro angelical y una mirada hermosa morada. Tiene la belleza de un ángel

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le dije de rodillas a su lado

-Utau-dijo la hermosa chica

-Bueno Utau ¿Quién hizo esto?-yo le dije señalando a sus cadenas en sus muñecas

-Iru y Eru- Utau susurro

- Q... ¿Qué? –dijo Nagi. Iru y Eru son criaturas mitológicas del cielo y el infierno

-Iru y Eru, la gente que se preocupa por mí-repitió Utau

-Tenemos que salir de este lugar- dijo Nagi. Yo saque de mi bolsillo una llave que podría abrir cualquier cerradura. Cuando abrió sus muñecas estaban rojas.

-Pobrecilla- pensó Nagi mirando sus muñecas

-Ven y te voy a sacar de aqui-dije

- ¿A Dónde?- Dijo Utau

-Mi castillo- dije

-¿Con los seres humanos? – dijo temerosa Utau

- ¿Humanos? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Nagi a Utau

-No, no, lo siento pero no me voy-dijo Utau dar un paso atrás y tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas contra el muro.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le di la mano para levantarla

-Si estoy bien, pero no voy a ir con usted-dijo Utau

-Pero usted no se puede quedar aquí Utau-dijo Nagi

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Utau

- La gente normal no debe vivir sola- dije

-No, no, yo no voy a ir de este lugar-dijo Utau que se remonta a la pared. Caminé hacia ella y la puse en mi hombro

-No quiero ir, No, No, No- grito Utau intentando soltarse de mi agarre

-Nagi hazlo ahora- dije

-Lo siento Utau- dijo Nagi apretando su punto de presión hacerla caer en la inconsciencia

**Utau POV**

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Dije mirando a su alrededor. Yo estaba en una habitación grande y tenía una ropa diferente de la utilizada

-Utau chan-Eru dijo un fantasma a mi lado

- ¿Dónde está Iru?-Pregunta

-Veras que sólo puede entrar en su mente cuando usted está presente, quiero decir cuando Utau que Iru sólo puede aparecer cuando aparece Misaki-chan- dijo Eru

- ¿Así que estás solo en mi mente?–pregunte

-Si me ves todos los días, pero si Misaki chan aparece incluso en usted, pero no tomar el control de su cuerpo como puede parecer Iru. Tuvimos que porque a lo mejor Misaki encadenarte podría dañar a los humanos chan lo siento Utau chan- Eru susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es su culpa- dije

-Misaki-chan ¿estás ahí? - Pregunto Eru

-Si-Misaki dijo, apareció al lado de Eru un niña como yo, excepto que ella tenía el pelo de arriba de las rodillas y era negro y los ojos rojos

-Cuánto tiempo-susurre mirando Misaki

-Sí, hermana menor-dijo Misaki

-Hey, tenemos la misma edad y viven en mi cuerpo-dije haciendo pucheros

-Muy bien-dijo Misaki riendo

-Misakichan podría traer Iru - Pregunta Eru

-Claro-dijo Misaki ya que apareció Iru

-Utau ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo? - Iru gritar en mi cabeza

-Lo siento-dije- yo le dije al muchacho que no quería ir pero me ha traído aquí con su amigo mientras estaba inconsciente- dije

- Los voy a matar-dijo Iru

-No Iru también estas en mi mente para que no hagan nada malo. Cálmese por favor-dije

-Utau debe ir de aquí-dijo Misaki

-P...Pero-yo dije

-Utau ellos te secuestraron no puedes estar aquí, maldita sea- grito Misaki

-Pero-dije con miedo

-Utau que eres inocente, usted sabe - Misaki susurro acariciando mi cabeza

-Utau chan su kimono- dijo Eru señalando a mi kimono en una silla

Lo tomé y empecé a quitar la parte superior del vestido mostrando mis pechos

-¿Utau? - dijo Nagi que entraba por la puerta

-AAAH-grite cubriendo con mis manos mis pechos

-Lo siento, lo siento-escuche y Nagi grito fuera de la habitación y me puse mi kimono y la cinta rosada para el cabello

**Nagi POV**

-Qué pena, pensé, pero tiene una hermosa figura de ángel,-pensé

-Nagi-dijo Kukai detrás de mí

-Que- grite asustado

- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué son estos que se Utau habitación y que todos los rojos? ¿Porque me sangra la nariz? - Pregunta de Kukai. Me miro en un espejo en el pasillo y era rojo y tenía una marca roja en la nariz

-E... es que- dije sentí que mi cara se estaba poniendo de tono rojo

-Sospechoso-dijo Kukai mirándome a los ojos.

-Bueno, te diré sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo-dije dándome por vencido

-Bueno, dilo-dijo Kukai

-Bueno, yo iba a ver si Utau seguía durmiendo, pero cuando entre en su habitación yo vi-dije sonrojado

- ¿Qué has visto? – Kukai-dijo en un tono maligno

-V...Vi a Utau cambiarse la ropa- dije avergonzado

-A...si Kukai dijo todo rojo – Que suerte-oyó susurrar Kukai

- ¿Suerte?- dije yo

- Ahora es mi difícil de decir, pero creo que estoy enamorado de Utau-dijo Kukai todo enrojecido

-Me gusta a mi también- dije

**Princess: Qué sorpresa**

**Utau: ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? **

**Princesa: Estimados lectores pueden revisar si desea escribir alguna sugerencia o idea **

**Utau: El link de mi kimono está en la página de Princess Utau**


	2. Mi hermana y el recuerdo

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: EL LINK DE LA FOTOGRAFIA DE MISAKI Y LA ROPA DE UTAU Y MISAKI USARAN EN ESTE Y EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTAN EN MI PAGINA AL IGUAL QUE EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**Princess: Hola, queridos lectores este es el tercer capítulo de ¨Mi Maldición¨ **

***Quiero comunicarles que cuando hablan en la mente por ejemplo si Utau está en su cuerpo con cabellos dorados y ojos purpuras nadie puede ver a Misaki solamente podrá Utau y si Misaki está en el cambio con el cabello negro y ojos rojos nadie puede ver a Utau y también nadie puede ver a Iru y Eru, solamente Utau y Misaki**

**Misaki: Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Utau: Que vergüenza **

**Princess ¿Qué cosa Utau chan?**

**Utau: Ya sabes**

**Princess: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Utau: Misaki podrías decirle tú por favor**

**Misaki: Si *acercándose a mi oído susurrando algo***

**Princess: Ah eso *sonrisa pervertida***

**Utau: Que mala hacerme ver casi desnuda enfrente de Nagihiko -.-**

**Princess: No es para tanto Utau chan**

**Misaki: Si estoy de acuerdo contigo**

**Utau: No me comprenden *en un rincón oscuro***

**Princess: Misaki chan podrías hacer el descargo de responsabilidad por favor**

**Misaki: Shugo Chara, canciones etc ****NO**** pertenecen a Princess Utau**

**Dialogo**

**Mmn: **Acciones en la mente

_**Mmn:**_ Dialogo en la mente

Mmn: Dialogo Normal

**¨Mi hermana y el recuerdo¨**

**Utau POV**

-_**Qué vergüenza**_**- **pensé recordando lo que paso, yo ya estaba en otro kimono distinto al que yo traía puesto

**-**_**Vamos Utau tu puedes hacerlo, no pienses en lo que acaba de pasar**_**- **dijo Misaki en mi mente

**-**_**Pero**_**- **pensé

**-**_**Utau nosotras tenemos que cambiar de personalidad**_**- **dijo Misaki

**-**_**¿Cómo?-**_pensé

**-**_**Te tengo que golpear en la cabeza**_**- **dijo Misaki en mi mente

**-**_**Está bien**_**- **pensé como sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, Fue Misaki

Caí de rodillas y empecé a quejarme muy bajito para que nadie que estuviera afuera me escuchara. Me dolía demasiado, me sujete mi cabeza y lagrimas cayeron rodando sobre mis pálidas mejillas

-Duele- susurre temblando. Caí en la inconsciencia, sabía que mi cabello y ojos estaban cambiando de color porque Misaki estaba adentrando su alma en mi cuerpo

**Misaki POV**

**-**_**Misaki**_**- **dijo Iru

**-**_**Si Utau no está aquí deberá aparecer en mi mente después**_**- **pensé mirando mi cabello negro y mis ojos rojos

-Utau- escuche que alguien dijo abriendo la puerta, eran dos muchachos:

1- Tiene el cabello color marrón-castaño y ojos verde oliva

2- Tiene el cabello largo azul-purpura y ojos dorados

-Qué lindo- pensé mirando al chico de cabello azul-purpura

**-**_**¿Misaki escuche bien? Dijiste que era lindo**_**- **se burlo Iru

**-**_**Cállate**_**- **grite en mi mente

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el chico de cabello marrón-castaño y ojos verde oliva

-Soy Misaki, la hermana melliza de Utau- mentí, en realidad somos la misma persona pero ellos no lo deben saber

-M…Mellizas- dijo el chico lindo de ojos dorados

-Si- dije

-¿Dónde está Utau?-preguntaron

-Ella no está aquí-dije

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo el chico de cabello marrón-castaño y ojos verde oliva

-Ella no volverá no sé cuando- dije sonriendo

-No volverá- pensó el chico de cabello marrón-castaño

Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, estaba en el segundo piso de un castillo, yo me pare sobre el marco de la ventana y estaba a punto de saltar

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto el chico lindo

-No está claro, voy a saltar- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-E...Espera- dijo el chico de cabello marrón-castaño

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Qué tal si te quedas- dijo el chico lindo

-No lo sé- dije pensativa

-Sería una buena idea- dijo mirándome a los ojos el chico lindo. Yo me sonroje

Me encanta su largo cabello y sus hermosos ojos dorados repletos de emociones, su gran físico

**-**_**ESPERA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO**_**- **me grite en mi mente a mí misma.

**-**_**Misaki**_**- **dijo el fantasma de Utau a mi lado

**-**_**Si**_**- **pensé Al estar en mi mente ella escuchaba lo que pensaba

**-**_**Misaki di que si por favor**_**- **dijo Utau con ojos de cachorro

**-**_**Así que ya despertaste ¿eh?**_**- **pensé sombríamente

**-**_**S…Si**_**- **susurro Utau con miedo a Misaki

_**-¿Te gusta uno de estos chicos?**_**-**pensé con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Utau se volvió rojo

**-**_**Si**_**- **dijo sonrojada

**-**_**Que sincera**_**- **pensé sorprendida

-Está bien me quedare- les dije con una sonrisa a el chico lindo y el chico de cabello marrón-castaño

**-**_**Esta me las pagas Utau**__-_ pensé

**-**_**No me gusta cuando dices eso Misaki-**_dijo Utau

**-**_**La mayoría del tiempo tienes que estar conmigo-**_pensé diciéndole a Utau

_**-Si-**_** dijo Utau**

-¿Cómo se llaman?- les pregunte

-Yo me llamo Nagihiko pero me puedes llamar Nagi- dijo el chico lindo

-Yo me llamo Kukai- dijo el chico de cabello marrón-castaño

**-**_**Qué bonitos nombres-**_dijo Utau

**-**_**Utau son solo unos simples nombres-**_pensé

**-**_**No es verdad- **_dijo Utau haciendo un mohín

**-**_**No seas infantil Utau**_**- pensé**

-Bueno es un gusto conocerlos- dije

_**-Voy a comer cosas picantes para torturarte-**_pensé, todo lo que yo probaba Utau sentía el sabor sin comerlo, si yo comía algo picante a ella le picaba la boca

**-**_**Que cruel-**_dijo Utau

-Si quieres yo podría enseñarte el castillo ¿verdad Kukai?- dijo Nagi

Kukai asintió de mala gana y se fue

-Misaki ¿de dónde vienes tu y Utau?- pregunto Nagi

-Veras Nagi es un poco difícil de explicar, pero lo único que te puedo contar es que vengo de un lugar muy lejano- dije

_**-Qué pasaría si le dijéramos del cielo y del infierno-**_dijo con sarcasmo Utau

_**-No lo sé-**_pensé

-¿Quien es tu padre y tu madre?- dijo Nagi -¿Dónde viven?-pregunto

-Mi padre y mi madre murieron asesinados cuando yo y Utau no teníamos más de tres meses de vida- dije

-Lo siento no quise hacértelo recordar- se disculpo Nagi

-No te preocupes Nagi, no pasa nada además yo y Utau ya lo superamos- dije

-¿Por qué tienes lo ojos rojos?- pregunto Nagi acercándose a centímetros de mi rostro

-S…Sabias que preguntas mucho- tartamudee sonrojada por la poca distancia entre nuestros labios

_**-¿Qué pasara aquí? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Mi-sa-ki**_**- **se burlo Utau

**-**_**No pienses cosas raras Utau- **_pensé

**-**_**Yo no estoy pensando nada raro yo solo estoy viendo**_**- **dijo Utau

**-**¿Misaki quieres ir al jardín del castillo?- dijo Nagi agarrándome la mano

-¿_**Sera amor?-**_dijo Eru apareciendo al lado de Utau

_**-No-**_grite en mi mente

**-**_**La negación**_**- **dijo Eru y Utau al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza

Yo y Nagi llegamos al centro de un gran y hermoso jardín de rosas de color rojo, rosado y blanco y al medio de todo el jardín de rosas había una hermosa pileta

-Qué hermoso- dije mirando las rosas

-Si te gusta este te encantaría ir algún día a mi castillo- dijo con una sonrisa Nagi

-Nagi que bonito jardín- dije mirando una hermosa rosa roja en uno de los abundantes rosales, estaba a punto de intentar sacarla pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo

-Espera- dijo Nagi sacando con cuidado la rosa roja y me la entrego

-No quisiera que tocaras la espinas, te harías daño en las manos- dijo sonriéndome entregándome la rosa

-Gracias- dije sonrojada cuando me entrego la rosa roja

-_**Que romántico ¿Verdad Utau chan?-**_dijo Eru

**-**_**Sí, Si- **_dijo asintiendo Utau

**-**_**Cállense- **_grite en mi mente

_**-Nunca pensé que vería esto de ti Misaki- **_dijo Iru

**-**_**Iru cállate**_**- **grite en mi mente

-¿Misaki?-pregunto Nagi

-¿Si?-pregunte mirándolo

-¿Estás bien? pareces pensativa y tu cara esta roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?-pregunto Nagi poniendo una mano en mi frente, estaba muy cerca de mi rostro

-Sí, estoy bien- dije dando un paso hacia atrás

-¿No tienes frio? Por lo que veo ese kimono es muy corto- dijo Nagi poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro

-_**Qué lindo**_**- **dijeron al mismo tiempo Eru y Utau

**-**_**Maldita sea porque me sonrojo-**_grite en mi mente.

Observe mi kimono, era un kimono corto lolita en la parte de arriba era de color negro y con mangas largas y la falda del kimono era con bordados y me llegaba cinco centímetros debajo del muslo y mi cabello negro estaba suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros alcanzando la altura un poco más arriba de las rodillas, yo estaba usando botas largas hasta encima de la rodilla y la falda en su mayoría era roja con bordados negros

Mis ojos rojo sangre estaban observando la hermosa luna

-Ya es de noche- susurre. No lo sé, pero se siente bien estar en los brazos de Nagi

_**-Utau ¿será que yo estoy en el amor?- **_pensé antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de Nagi

**Nagi POV**

**-**_**Que linda- **_Pensé, Utau era linda, pero Misaki era hermosa. Nunca creí que Utau tendría una melliza

Me gusta Utau pero estoy enamorado de Misaki es complicado ¿no?

Misaki se ve adorable cuando se sonroja, mire a Misaki estaba dormida

-_**Parece una princesa-**_pensé sonrojándome

-_**Si supiera- **_dijeron Iru y Eru

**-**_**Sera mejor dejarla en la habitación donde estaba Utau, no quiero que se enferme por estar en el frio- **_pensé

Levante a Misaki al estilo novia y la lleve a su habitación. La recosté en la cama y la cubrí con las mantas. Cuando me iba a levantar para marcharme a mi habitación de invitados sentí que alguien apretó mi brazo, era Misaki

-No te vayas- dijo Misaki media dormida frotándose los ojos

- Esta bien- dije recostándola de nuevo, sentí como ella se acurruco en mi pecho, se sentía bien estar al lado de Misaki, después me quede dormido

**Horas después…**

**Utau POV**

Me desperté en brazos de alguien ¿Nagi kun? Yo con mucho cuidado Salí de sus brazos y me acerque a la ventana observando la luna llena

-¿Qué hiciste Misaki?- susurre

_**-Nada-**_dijo Misaki apareciendo a mi lado

**-**_**Si claro, cuando desperté del cambio de personalidad estaba en brazos de Nagi ¿Cómo explicas eso?-**_pensé

_**-No pienses cosas raras-**_grito Misaki en mi mente

_**-Como he dicho antes Misaki yo no estoy pensando nada yo solo veo-**_pensé sonriendo

_**-Cállate-**_grito Misaki en mi mente

_**-La negación-**_pensé

**-**_**Cállate espera ahora que yo me acuerdo a ti te gusta ese niño Kukai ¿no?-**_Misaki se burlo

_**-P…Pero por lo menos yo lo admito**_**-**pensé como Misaki desapareció de mi mente

Salte por la ventana y caí con gracia sobre la parte de arriba de una hermosa pileta

-¿Utau?- escuche la voz de Kukai

-¿Kukai?-susurre, pero de repente perdí el equilibrio y caí en el agua

-Utau- dijo Kukai corriendo hacia mí

-Duele- me queje agarrando mi tobillo. Además estaba empezando a hacer frio y para la guinda en el pastel estaba totalmente mojada

-¿Estás bien?- dijo agarrándome la cintura para intentar levantarme y me sentó en un asiento alrededor de la pileta

-Ay- me queje

-Te torciste el tobillo- dijo Kukai tocando mi tobillo. Me levanto al estilo novia y me sonroje

-Lo siento por esto- dije avergonzada

-No importa, tendré que llevarte por ahora a mi habitación porque tu melliza Misaki está durmiendo en donde tú estabas- dijo

-¿Misaki? ¿La viste?- dije. Estábamos por los pasillos

-Sí, estas muy fría será mejor colocarte otra ropa, le diré a Amu que te ayude- dijo

-¿Amu?- pregunte

-Sí, mi hermana pequeña- sentí un gran alivio cuando dijo eso

-Atchuu- estornude. Cuando me sentó en una cama

-Sí, yo le digo, espero que no te hayas enfermado- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Atchuu- estornude minutos después de que se fue

Alguien golpeo la puerta

-Adelante Atchuu- dije estornudando. Entro una muchacha de dos años mayor que yo, tenía el cabello rosa chicle y ojos dorados. Se veía amigable

-¿Tu eres Utau?- pregunto Amu

-Sí, tú debes ser Amu ¿verdad?-pregunte

-Si- dijo Amu

Ella entro con seis toallas en los brazos, me levante de la cama y le ayude con tres toallas y las deje sobre la cama

-T…Tantas- dije sorprendida

-Emm si Kukai me dijo que te cuidara y esta es la primera vez que cuido a alguien así que no se qué hacer- dijo Amu con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-No importa- dije sonriendo

-Bueno quieres que te ayude a darte un baño- pregunto Amu-Ven- dijo llevan dome a un habitación de mármol y una hermosa y gran tina

Me saque la ropa y me metí en el agua con espuma y burbujas

-Que rico- pensé relajándome y sintiendo el agua y burbujas entrando en contacto con mi piel

-Que largo- me dijo Amu lavando mi cabello-¿Nunca te lo has cortado?- pregunto Amu

-No- dije

-Ya veo- dijo

-_**No me lo corto desde que vi a Ikuto, hace 7 años. Lo extraño-**_pensé

**20 minutos después…**

**-**Es un poco apretado en la cintura- me queje

-Así te veras más bonita- dijo Amu

Estaba usando un vestido negro lolita con un cinturón en forma de cinta alrededor de mi cintura y en el cuello tenía una cinta color rosa-fucsia y un tipo de muñequera negra con bordados blancos al igual que en mi cinta del cuello y el borde de la falda del vestido y unas medias negras-moradas hasta la mitad del muslo

-listo- dijo Amu atando dos coletas con una cinta negra- ¿Ves? Que linda quedaste- dijo Amu satisfecha

-Gracias Amu- dije

-No es nada además me lo pidió Kukai nii y el nunca me pide nada debes ser muy especial- dijo como salió de la habitación yo me sonroje

-_**Que tierna y bonita te ves-**_dijeron al mismo tiempo Iru y Eru

-Gracias Iru, Eru- dije sonriendo en agradecimiento

-_**Utau, ven-**_dijo Misaki tomándome de la mano y haciéndome saltar por la ventana hacia arriba quedando yo en el techo con ella

-Misaki no lo vuelvas a hacer- me queje asustada observando la altura a la que estaba

_**-¿También piensas en él? ¿Tú también Utau?-**_ dijo Misaki

-¿A quién?- pregunte

-_**A Ikuto- **_dijo Misaki

-Ikuto- susurre

-_**Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos ¿verdad?**_- dijo Misaki. Yo asentí

**XxXxXxXxXxX Flash Back XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fue antes de que la maldición me afectara a mí y a Misaki, cuando estábamos en distintos cuerpos. Antes Misaki si existía. Iru encontró a Ikuto nuestro hermano que tenía en brazos a Misaki porque Ikuto encontró a mama con ella antes de que la mataran y tuvo que escapar porque mama y papa se lo había pedido. Ella en realidad si es mi melliza. Después de la maldición encerraron a Misaki en mi cuerpo, creando una doble personalidad y una doble mente**

**-Ikuto- dije yo y mi hermana Misaki al mismo tiempo como abrazábamos a un niño de cabello azul y ojos zafiro, el también es ángel-demonio, Ikuto es nuestro hermano mayor, mama y papa lo ocultaron pero nos encontraron a nosotras, Ikuto era pacifico y tranquilo, le gustaba tocar el violín y yo y Misaki cantábamos mientras él lo tocaba**

**-Misaki, Utau no puedo moverme- dijo Ikuto para que saliéramos del abrazo**

**-No importa, ojala estuviéramos así por siempre- dije yo y Misaki al mismo tiempo**

**-Si me dejan de abrazar tocare el violín- dijo Ikuto, yo y Misaki nos tomamos las manos soltando a Ikuto del abrazo y mientras yo y Misaki nos tomamos las manos y poniendo nuestras manos que estaban sueltas y las pusimos en el centro de nuestro pecho y respiramos hondo**

**ABC: Utau**

_ABC: Misaki_

_**ABC: Las dos**_

**Yume no tsubomi hiraku**

**mabushii sora wo aogi**

_mune ippai hirogaru_

_yasashii kaori_

_**kikoeruwa koi no**_

_**rizumu**_

_kisetsu koe ai_

_ni kite ne_

**daisuki dayo**

**sasayaitara**

**sekaichuu ni**

**kikoechau kana**

_hazukashikute_

_utsumuiteta_

_**watashi no te wo tori**_

_**hashiridasu **_

**Ikuto termino de tocar el violín y me observo a mí y a mi hermana con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa. Yo y Misaki corrimos hacia el agarradas de la mano y lo abrazamos**

**-Te quiero- dije yo y Misaki al mismo tiempo**

**-Yo igual hermanitas traviesas- dijo y empezamos a reír y jugamos todo el día**

**Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que yo y Misaki quedamos dormidas en sus brazos, yo a la derecha y Misaki a la izquierda **

**XxXxxXxXxXxX Fin Flash Back XxXxXxXXxX**

_**-Yo igual lo recuerdo- **_dijo Misaki sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ella esta fusionada conmigo, creando una doble personalidad

No me sorprende que ella ya supiera lo que yo estaba recordando porque por ahora Misaki está en mi mente. Nuestra mente lo único que tenemos realmente en común. Yo sonreí

-Misaki- dije

_**-¿Si?-**_ pregunto Misaki mirándome

-Nadie jamás, nunca me separara de ti Misaki-dije entrelazando mis dedos con los de ellas

-_**Jamás después de todo aparte de que somos mellizas y estamos en el mismo cuerpo-**_dijo Misaki abalanzándose sobre mí y cayendo contra la parte del suelo del gran techo del castillo. Yo sonreí

-**Te quiero- **dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

**Princess: Que lindo amor entre NagiXMisaki y UtauXKukai y amor fraternal entre hermanas Que Kawaiii**

**Utau: Espero que a los demás les haya gustado :)**

**Misaki: Si ;)**

**Nagi: *rubor* A mi me encanto**

**Kukai: Lo disfrute aunque sea solo un poco ;)**

**Utau: *sonrojada***

**Misaki: ¿Qué habrá pasado? *sonrisa***

**Utau: Cállate *sonrisa maligna* ¿y tu como vas con Nagi?**

**Misaki: Cállate, no es asunto tuyo *abalanzándose sobre Utau***

**Princess: Creo que el amor entre hermanas se acabo -.-**

**Kukai y Nagi: Si -.-**

**Princess: Bueno queridos lectores este es el tercer capítulo de ¨Mi maldición¨ y espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Si así lo desea revise para sugerir algo por favor**


	3. Rima

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias. **

**Mah-Fer: **Gracias por comentar n.n

**Nana Mizuki Nadeshko: **Gracias por comentar y espero que siempre sigas mis historias como lo has hecho hasta ahora

**Rima: A Princess Utau no le pertenece nada**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Rima<strong>

**Al siguiente dia…**

-Misaki- escuche el grito de Nagi

-¿Eh?-susurre abriendo un poco mis ojos y me resbale al intentar pararme, lo siguiente que me despertó fue el darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo desde el techo del castillo, cerre los ojos esperando el gran golpe

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Punto de Vista…<strong>

**-**¿Dónde estará?-susurre. Cuando desperté no la encontré a Misaki y estaba muy preocupado

-Misaki-grite como llegue al jardín, la vi en el techo del castillo y vi como caia, corri hacia ella y callo arriba de mi

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki Punto de Vista..<strong>

-Nagi lo siento-dije saliendo rápidamente de encima de el

-No importa, de verdad, es solo que me tenias preocupado-dijo como saco un mechon de mi cabello que tenia en mi mejilla y lo puso con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja, me sonroje al ver la ternura en sus ojos

-Y…yo-susurre, de pronto sentí como el tiempo para como el se acercaba lentamente a mis labios y me tomo la mano

-HERMANITOO-escuchamos un grito y rápidamente nos separamos. Despues de que nos alejamos y yo me pare, de pronto una chica entro corriendo tan rápido que no pude verla fijamente y abrazo a Nagi, al verla directamente quede en un tipo de shock, eran perfectamente iguales, la chica tenia el mismo color y hasta creo que el mismo largo de cabello de Nagi, los mismos ojos y las mismas facciones

-¿Gemelos?-susurre como mi flequillo tapo mis ojos y mis labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al recordar algo

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**-No, no Ikuto, nosotras SI somos gemelas-grito Utau**

**-Nope, ustedes son Me-lli-zas, no gemelas-dijo Ikuto remarcando la palabra mellizas. Yo tome la mano de Utau**

**-Rima, Ikuto nos esta molestando-grite apuntándole a Ikuto. Rima llego con un aura maligna detrás de ella**

**-Deja de molestarlas, bribón eres ciego o que, ellas son GE-ME-LAS-dijo Rima dándole un zape a Ikuto**

**-Ouch, oye enana pegas muy fuerte, salvaje-dijo Ikuto sobándose la cabeza**

**-¿Que dijiste?-dijo Rima como empezó a gritarle y a correr tras el como yo y Utau reíamos ante tal escena**

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p>-Rima chan-susurramos Utau y yo<p>

Rima había muerto cuando nos protegía de el diablo, se llamaba Hikaru, tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 30 años, pero en realidad tiene 3646 años

Rima era una niña con la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, largos cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, era un poco de baja estatura, pero eso la hacia mas linda, vivía en el pueblo de Seiyo, su padre era herrero y su madre era una señora que vendía libros, ellos siempre peleaban, Rima vino al bosque cuando sus padres peleaban a gritos, ella nos encontró a mi,Utau y Ikuto, ella tenia 16 años, Ikuto tenia 9 y yo y Utau teníamos 6 años

Ella nos enseño a leer y escribir, era como nuestra hermana mayor, siempre nos enseñaba como se llamaban las flores, y nos leía cuentos de dragones, brujas y príncipes azules, Rima ocultaba sus sentimientos, a ella le encantaba hacernos reir, pero para no demostrar debilidad, siempre fue una chica sin emociones ante los otros, ella siempre nos contó como era el pueblo y decía que había mucha gente malvada en el mundo, pero tambien había personas amables y buenas

Despues de la muerte de Rima, Iru y Eru nos pusieron un conjuro, encerrar nuestras almas en un mismo cuerpo

El diablo había mandado un secuaz de la oscuridad a matarnos, Kiseki, era muy bueno ocultando su apariencia malvada bajo esos ojos azules, cuando lanzo la lanza con veneno de el colmillo de Cerbero, un animal de tres cabezas, Rima se cruzo y nos abrazo, le llego en toda la espalda, cuando desaparecio por un tipo de portal Rima cayo al suelo y nosotras preocupadas nos arrodillamos y llamamos a Ikuto, el vino y trato de ayudar a Rima, pero nada funciono, Rima habia muerto y estoy segura que ella había ido a los cielos

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Rima chan T.T<strong>

**Misaki: COMENTEN PLISS x3**


	4. Conociendo a Mi Abuelo!

**Princess: Chisuu! Wolas! Bueno este capitulo ser aun poco cortito pero el próximo aparecerá mi Iku Koi *0***

**Utau: Te gusta Ikuto? *caminando a un lado oscuro y colocandose capucha***

**Princess: Sii *W***

**Utau: *susurro* Toma tu credencial de fans oficiales de Ikuto ¬.¬**

**Princess: Pero ¿I Kukai?**

**Utau: También tengo un fan club de el pero tu Shhh... 0°0**

**Princess: Comprendo n.n**

**Utau: A Princess Utau NO le pertenece Shugo Chara :c**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: <strong>

**Satanas: Es un apodo al diablo duh**

**Lucifer: Demonio mas leal a el diablo**

**A sii muchos me preguntan en que epoca estan, pues estan en la edad media mas o menos por lo que todavia existen castillos y eso, bueno ustedes saben**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Conociendo a mi Abuelo!<strong>

**Misaki Punto de Vista...**

Al abrir los ojos los cerré inmediatamente colocando mi brazo para cubrir mis ojos, había demasiada luz, estaba en una casa escalofriante, estaba en el salón de visitas, o eso creo , había una chimenea, pero pronto el fuego se expandió hasta llegar a tocarme, no sentí ni dolor ni calor, es como si una mano me estuviera tocando, de pronto, un hombre de 35 años, cabello negro, ojos negros,y en la muñeca tenia una estrella al revés

-Quien eres?-pregunte

-Yo, soy tu abuelo, Satanás, rey de los muertos en el infierno-dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-Tienes el cabellos y ojos de tu padre, pero las facciones y cuerpo de tu madre-dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado, este tipo no me esta gustando

-Tu madre era hermosa, eso no lo dudo, pero ella era una de esas traidoras, un ángel, tu padre nos traiciono, pero tu, tu nieta mía seras la que ocupara el lugar de tu padre-dijo tomándome una mano y mirándome a los ojos, observando mis miedos, solté su mano como si me quemara

-No, quiero a Iru-grite

-Que temperamento, saco algo de mi, IRU-grito mi abuelo

-Si!-dijo Iru apareciendo al lado de mi abuelo

-Iru-susurre mirándola suplicante

-Déjela en paz, ella no ha hecho nada malo!-grito Iru, pero cuando iba a acercarse a el del fuego aparecieron dos espectros que sujetaron a Iru de cada brazo, al llegar sentí un gran viento, pero el fuego de la chimenea no se apago

-Tranquila Iru, no le haré daño, mientras cumpla su labor-dijo el mirándome

-Que labor?-pregunte mirando a Iru

-Lo siento Misaki-dijo Iru mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Que?-susurre con los ojos abiertos mirando a mi abuelo, esto iba mal, muy mal

-Tu Misaki, mi querida nieta seras Lucifer, el demonio del mundo de los condenados-grito

-Nooooooo-grite como sentí que mis colmillos se afilaban, como los de un vampiro y mi cabello creo hasta debajo de la rodilla y mis ojos se oscurecieron, sentí una gran punzada en mi espalda y caí de rodillas como dos alas negras salieron de mi espalda, solo pensé en una cosa

-**Ayudenme**

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Punto de Vista...<strong>

Escuche el sonido de las arpas despertándome, estaba en un lugar con niebla en el suelo y un chico rubio de ojos azules me levanto

-Que lugar es este?-pregunte

-Señorita Utau, se acuerda de mi, Gabriel-dijo tocándome una mejilla

-Si una vez te vi en el bosque-Gabriel había sido mi amigo secreto, me enseño muchas cosas bonitas de la vida y que también habían personas malas en este mundo y le enseño a Ikuto a tocar el violín

-Ven tu abuelo quiere verte-dijo tomándome de la mano

-Utau mi pequeña-dijo un anciano de barba y cabello blanco, al estar en sus brazos fue reconfortante, se sentía cálido y sentía paz

-Utau-escuche una voz dulce

-Rima!-grite cuando vi a una niña de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos miel, sentía las lagrimas caer de mis ojos y la abrace

-Te extrañamos mucho-susurre escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-Extrañamos?-pregunto Rima con una sonrisa pequeña y con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Donde esta Misaki? I Ikuto?-pregunte mirando A mi abuelo

-Por Misaki no puedo hacer nada, solo tu puedes y Ikuto no lo he visto-dijo viéndome con tristeza

-Como?-pregunte

-Después lo sabrás Utau-dijo mi abuelo como todo se desvaneció y pensé:

**-Misaki, Ikuto ¿Que sera de Nosotros?**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Woah Woha WOoooah<strong>

**Utau: Si llegamos a los 14 comentarios subire un capitulo ;D**


End file.
